1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for lighting a discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique to detect wattage of a discharge lamp by detecting an electrical characteristic of the discharge lamp when it is lighted in order to prevent the erroneous mounting of a discharge lamp having a different rated lamp voltage in a socket has been disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application JP-A No, 7-106088.
This type of lamp base has become commonly used for different kinds of lamps in recent years because different kinds of lamps may be erroneously mounted in different kinds of lamp sockets.
However, in the conventional technology disclosed in the Published Unexamined Patent Application JP-A No. 7-106088, there is a problem that even the same type lamps have different wattage ratings, it is not possible to prevent erroneous mounting of these high pressure discharge lamps and incandescent lamps.
Further, in the above-mentioned conventional technique, in order to detect that a lamp mounted in a socket is properly adapted from the viewpoint of its type and rated power, the mounted lamp must be lighted. Therefore, if a high pressure discharge lamp that has a lower rated lamp power is lighted in a high pressure discharge lamp lighting apparatus, this lamp receives an overcurrent and may possibly burst.